crossingvoid_globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Breaking Event
Breaking Events are randomly triggered quests that reward various resources. Whenever you complete a quest that costs or Uncharted Void, there is a chance of triggering a Breaking Event. This quest is shared with all your Friends and members of your Guild for 3 hours. You will also gain access to Breaking Events triggered by your friends and guild members. You will not receive Breaking Events higher than your level, or more than 20 levels below your level. Breaking Events cost no Energy, but they require a to access. Players are given 3 tickets each day; any tickets unused are lost. Breaking Event is unlocked at Void Agent Level 32. Character EXP Up In Character EXP Breaking Events, you gain extra CP every round, but surviving enemies get stronger when other enemies are defeated. Lv. 32= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 32 |drop1=14 s |fmain=Miyuki |mmain=Emi |rmain=Yukina |fhp=13,538 }} |-|Lv. 34= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 34 |drop1=14 s |fmain=Selvaria |mmain=Kirito |rmain=AKO |fhp=15,162 }} |-|Lv. 36= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 36 |drop1=14 s |fmain=Kirito |mmain=Shizuo |rmain=Kirino |fhp=16,898 }} |-|Lv. 38= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 38 |drop1=14 s |fmain=Kirino |mmain=Kojyo |rmain=Izaya |fhp=18,710 }} |-|Lv. 40= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 40 |drop1=15 s |fmain=Mikoto |mmain=Tomoka |rmain=Shana |fhp=20,598 }} |-|Lv. 42= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 42 |drop1=15 s |fmain=Kuroko |mmain=Emi |rmain=Kirito |fhp=22,854 }} |-|Lv. 44= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 44 |drop1=15 s |fmain=Rentaro |mmain=Asuna |rmain=Qwenthur |fhp=25,388 }} |-|Lv. 46= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 46 |drop1=15 s |fmain=Kuroyukihime |mmain=Izaya |rmain=Qwenthur |fhp=27,986 }} |-|Lv. 48= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 48 |drop1=17 s |fmain=Mikoto |mmain=Shana |rmain=Izaya |fhp=30,696 }} |-|Lv. 50= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 50 |drop1=17 s |fmain=Kirito |mmain=Selvaria |rmain=Rentaro |fhp=33,474 }} |-|Lv. 52= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 52 |drop1=17 s |fmain=Rentaro|fsup=Enju |mmain=Mikoto|msup=Touma |rmain=Miyuki|rsup=Zero |fhp=36,625 }} |-|Lv. 54= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 54 |drop1=17 s |fmain=Shana|fsup=Yukina |mmain=Shizuo|msup=Celty |rmain=Kuroyukihime|rsup=Haruyuki |fhp=39,863 }} |-|Lv. 56= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 56 |drop1=17 s |fmain=Qwenthur|fsup=LLENN |mmain=Izaya|msup=Shizuo |rmain=Kirito|rsup=AKO |fhp=34,560|mhp=43,200 }} |-|Lv. 60= |name=Character EXP Up Lv. 60 |drop1=19 s |fmain=Miyuki|fsup=Kirino |mmain=Emi|msup=Celty |rmain=Yukina|rsup=Touma |fhp=49,828 }} Raining Money In Raining Money Breaking Events, you gain bonus Skill Points and Climax Points at the beginning of the quest. Lv. 32= |name=Raining Money Lv. 32 |drop1=22,500 s |fmain=Selvaria|fsup=Frolaytia |mmain=Shizuo|msup=Yuuki |rmain=Rentaro|rsup=AKO |fhp=13,538 }} |-|Lv. 34= |name=Raining Money Lv. 34 |drop1=22,750 s |fmain=Asuna|fsup=AKO |mmain=Kirito|msup=Yuuki |rmain=Emi|rsup=Kuroyukihime |fhp=15,162 }} |-|Lv. 36= |name=Raining Money Lv. 36 |drop1=23,250 s |fmain=Mikoto|fsup=Rentaro |mmain=Kirino|msup=Miyuki |rmain=Kojyo|rsup=Hinata |fhp=16,898 }} |-|Lv. 38= |name=Raining Money Lv. 38 |drop1=24,000 s |fmain=Kuroko|fsup=Kuroneko |mmain=Miyuki|msup=Leafa |rmain=Selvaria|rsup=Celty |fhp=18,710 }} |-|Lv. 40= |name=Raining Money Lv. 40 |drop1=24,500 s |fmain=Kirino|fsup=Wilhelmina |mmain=Asuna|msup=Haruyuki |rmain=Yukina|rsup=Uiharu |fhp=20,599 }} |-|Lv. 42= |name=Raining Money Lv. 42 |drop1=25,000 s |fmain=Kuroko|fsup=RUSIAN |mmain=Shana|msup=Boogiepop |rmain=AKO|rsup=Havia |fhp=22,855 }} |-|Lv. 44= |name=Raining Money Lv. 44 |drop1=25,500 s |fmain=Mikoto|fsup=Yukina |mmain=Tomoka|msup=Ryuji |rmain=Izaya|rsup=Enju |fhp=25,389 }} |-|Lv. 46= |name=Raining Money Lv. 46 |drop1=26,250 s |fmain=Kojyo|fsup=Celty |mmain=Mikoto|msup=Miyuki |rmain=Kirino|rsup=AKO |fhp=27,987 }} |-|Lv. 50= |name=Raining Money Lv. 50 |drop1=27,250 s |fmain=AKO|fsup=Kirito |mmain=Qwenthur|msup=Frolaytia |rmain=Selvaria|rsup=Kuroneko |fhp=33,475 }} |-|Lv. 52= |name=Raining Money Lv. 52 |drop1=27,750 s |fmain=Izaya|fsup=Celty |mmain=Shizuo|msup=LLENN |rmain=Kojyo|rsup=Haruyuki |fhp=36,625 }} |-|Lv. 54= |name=Raining Money Lv. 54 |drop1=28,250 s |fmain=Kirito|fsup=Kuroko |mmain=Emi|msup=Dokuro-chan |rmain=Qwenthur|rsup=LLENN |fhp=39,863 }} |-|Lv. 56= |name=Raining Money Lv. 56 |drop1=29,000 s |fmain=Shana|fsup=Erio |mmain=Kirito|msup=Miyuki |rmain=Kuroyukihime|rsup=Kino |fhp=43,200 }} |-|Lv. 58= |name=Raining Money Lv. 56 |drop1=29,500 s |fmain=Tomoka|fsup=Havia |mmain=Yukina|msup=Touma |rmain=Rentaro|rsup=Enju |fhp=46,628 }} |-|Lv. 60= |name=Raining Money Lv. 60 |drop1=30,000 s |fmain=Shana|fsup=Kino |mmain=Rentaro|msup=Selvaria |rmain=Miyuki|rsup=Frolaytia |fhp=49,828 }} Impression Weapon Enhance Up In Impression Weapon Enhance Up events, you gain 2 extra Skill Points every round, and all allies have unremovable Backfire. Lv. 46= |drop2=20 random Impression I materials |cost=1 |xp=0 |fhp=27,986 |fmain=Shana |mmain=Mikoto |rmain=Izaya |note=Gain 2 SP at the start of a round; all allies have Backfire (5% max HP, unremovable) }} |-|Lv. 48= |drop2=20 random Impression I materials |cost=1 |xp=0 |fhp=30,696 |fmain=Yukina |mmain=Kuroyukihime |rmain=Miyuki |note=Gain 2 SP at the start of a round; all allies have Backfire (5% max HP, unremovable) }} |-|Lv. 50= |drop2=17 random Impression I materials |drop3=4 random Impression II materials |cost=1 |xp=0 |fhp=33,474 |fmain=Qwenthur |mmain=AKO |rmain=Mikoto |note=Gain 2 SP at the start of a round; all allies have Backfire (5% max HP, unremovable) }} |-|Lv. 52= |drop2=17 random Impression I materials |drop3=4 random Impression II materials |cost=1 |xp=0 |fhp=36,624 |fmain=Kirino |mmain=AKO |rmain=Shana |note=Gain 2 SP at the start of a round; all allies have Backfire (5% max HP, unremovable) }} |-|Lv. 54= |drop2=17 random Impression I materials |drop3=5 random Impression II materials |cost=1 |xp=0 |fhp=39,862 |fmain=Izaya |mmain=Shizuo |rmain=Selvaria |note=Gain 2 SP at the start of a round; all allies have Backfire (5% max HP, unremovable) }} |-|Lv. 56= |drop2=17 random Impression I materials |drop3=5 random Impression II materials |cost=1 |xp=0 |fhp=43,198 |fmain=Rentaro |mmain=Emi |rmain=Tomoka |note=Gain 2 SP at the start of a round; all allies have Backfire (5% max HP, unremovable) }} |-|Lv. 58= |drop2=17 random Impression I materials|drop3=7 random Impression II materials|cost=1 |xp=0 |fmain=Miyuki|fhp=46,626 |mmain=Yukina|rmain=Asuna|note=Gain 2 SP at the start of a round; all allies have Backfire (5% max HP, unremovable)}} |-|Lv. 60= |drop2=17 random Impression I materials|drop3=7 random Impression II materials|cost=1 |xp=0 |fmain=Asuna|fhp=49,826 |mmain=Rentaro|rmain=Mikoto|note=Gain 2 SP at the start of a round; all allies have Backfire (5% max HP, unremovable)}} Category:Challenge